Yato Kimura
Gifts Loved "WOW, YOU'RE THE BEST I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Fruits/ Vegetables, Tea set, Replica melody bottle Liked "You didn't have to get that for me. Thank you, really!" Plants, Rice cakes, Stationary Disliked "Huh? What's this? You want me to.... throw this away for you? Thats a bit wasteful " Potions, Alcohol, Candy Hated "H-huh..?" Hoodoo doll, Animal friendship spell, Milk Personality Yato is a bit of an idealist, with a lack of real world sophistication that shows as just plain bad judgment at times, but it's not without its perks as most people find that with innocence comes honesty. Ultimately, he lives his life with a bright and friendly outlook. He'll gladly spare time for those who need him and although he has a weakness for ignoring conflict and sweeping issues under the rug, he does put in a lot of effort to keep his friends happy. He's also a bit clingy and expects his friends to devote time and attention back to him, at the risk of making him feel self conscious and insecure. One can easily see that he is a restless person, who has to occupy his thoughts with something and anything. If Yato one day found there were no projects, work, or people around to divert his energy, he'd probably explode. History Yato was orphaned as a baby, and was taken in to the small orphanage of his tiny run down village. He grew up around at least a dozen other children at all times. Not being very strong or interesting or funny, he quickly learned that in order to really survive it was easiest to be friendly. Adults always favored nice kids and having few enemies was never a bad way to go. Although the village was poor and often couldn't spare much for any foundlings like Yato, he still managed to grow up with a decent outlook on life. In part it must have been because of a local man who took a shine to young Yato, and who nurtured his interest in the plants and animals of the area, being an outdoors-man himself. At a young age, Yato eventually evolved his interest to the more obscure field of monsters. The more he encountered them the more inherently interesting they became, to the point where observing and studying them was a clear career path. He took his passion and ran with it, working through school until he landed a good enough position to explore the monsters of the world. Most of them were far too ferocious for Yato, so instead he settled for Toffee Town, a quaint rural area with plenty of things living peacefully together. Trivia * Yato knew Koharu from when they were children, but parted ways a long time ago. * His last name comes from the village he grew up in * He's good at cooking and enjoys cooking in woks especially * Owns 5 Leopard geckos, but they currently live with an old colleague while he settles in town. * He's often found all over town, but likes the teahouse especially. Category:Townsfolk